Re-meeting
by avscarlet
Summary: Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akhirnya Justin bisa melihat senyum manis itu lagi. Produce 101 season 2. Justa. JustinxKenta. One-shot. Shounen-ai/BL.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, Justa (JustinxKenta)

 _Happy Reading!_

 **Tokyo, 2007**

Anak kecil berambut pirang itu berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan. Dia kehilangan bibinya, namun ditahannya air mata agar tidak mengalir. _Lelaki sejati tidak pernah menangis_ , begitulah kata ibunya. Jadi, Justin akan berusaha menahan air matanya setakut apaun dirinya saat itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, dan bibinya tak kunjung kembali. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa takut itu lebih lama lagi. Tepat disaat air mata pertama mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat menghampirinya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Justin pahami, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Namun kemudian anak itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang tidak rata. Justin begitu tersepona oleh senyumannya, sehingga saat anak itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, tanpa ragu Justin menyambutnya.

.

.

.

Anak itu membawanya ke pusat pengumuman. Dia berbicara dengan salah seorang petugas sementara Justin duduk dengan sebuah lolipop di genggamannya. Dipandangnya anak itu dengan kagum. _Bagaimana dia bisa seberani itu?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Seolah menyadari pandangan Justin, anak itu menoleh dan melemparkan senyum manis, membuat Justin tersipu.

Kemudian dia menghampiri Justin dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa. Justin tidak memahami satu kata pun, tentu saja. Namun suara tawa itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan semua ketakutannya dan membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

.

.

.

Bibinya datang setengah jam kemudian. Raut mukanya khawatir. Begitu melihat Justin, dia segera memeluknya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kesiap heran keluar dari mulut anak berambut coklat itu, membuat Justin dan bibinya menoleh ke arahnya. Bibinya melepas pelukannya pada Justin dan menghampiri anak itu. Selama beberapa saat mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Justin. Percakapan itu diselingi dengan tawa dan pernah sekali dia menangkap bibinya menyebut namanya.

Anak itu mengatakan sesuatu pada bibinya, namun pandangannya tertuju pada Justin. Seulas senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Dia bilang dia kagum karena kau tidak menangis sama sekali sejak tadi," bibinya menerjemahkan.

Justin tersipu malu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya sambil berkata, "tentu saja, lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis."

Perkataan itu membuat bibinya tertawa, dan kemudian segera menerjemahkannya untuk anak itu.

.

.

.

Sebelum Justin pulang dengan bibinya, anak itu menghampirinya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Justin dengan gemas sementara bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Justin sangat menyukai senyum itu dan merasa sedih saat mengigat dia tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2017**

Tebakan Justin saat itu ternyata salah besar. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Justin akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi. Justin akhirnya bisa melihat anak itu lagi, kini dalam sosok dewasanya. Namun tak ada yang berubah darinya. Rambut coklat pendeknya, wajah manisnya, hobinya berbicara panjang lebar, dan juga senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang tidak rata. Semuanya tetap sama. Hanya satu hal yang berubah. Mereka kini bisa mengerti perkataan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya alasan Justin mengikuti acara Produce 101 hanyalah karena mengikuti ajakan teman-teman seagensinya. Dan dia sangat bersyukur telah mengambil keputusan tersebut. Berkat keputusan itu, kini dia bisa melihat anak itu lagi. Bahkan mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Takada Kenta, begitulah namanya. Dia lahir pada tahun 1995, yang berarti selisih umur mereka adalah tujuh tahun. Namun selisih itu tak terlihat karena wajahnya yang manis. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengira mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Dan Justin setuju sepenuhnya akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Berada di kelas C bukan merupakan hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan, Justin paham benar akan hal itu. Hanya saja, hal itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia sekelas dengan Kenta, yang berarti mereka dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Dia sering melihat Kenta berlatih keras mempelajari koreografi gerakan mereka, bahkan sering kali Kenta-lah yang meninggalkan ruang latihan paling akhir. Justin tahu karena dia selalu memperhatikan Kenta dari luar ruang latihan melalui celah kecil pintu, tanpa punya keberanian untuk masuk dan menemaninya berlatih.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat Justin pergi ke ruang latihan pada malam hari seperti biasa, dia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam. Dibukanya sedikit pintu agar dia dapat mengintip. Dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu, duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua lutut rapat ke dada. Justin segera menarik pintu hingga terbuka lebar, menyebabkan Kenta mendongak. Bercak-bercak air mata masih terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Hati Justin sakit saat melihatnya.

Kenta buru-buru mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju, menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah tertangkap mata Justin.

"Oh Justin, ada apa kau kesini? Apa kau mau berlatih?" tanyanya, basa-basi, berusaha menghindari topik yang dia tahu pasti akan berlangsung.

"Hyung habis menangis?"

Kenta tertawa. Tawa itu palsu, tentu saja. Justin tahu karena bukan suara tawa itulah yang disukainya.

"Hyung..."

Kenta menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Oh baiklah, kau benar. Aku memang habis menangis."

"Aku memang ingin menjadi idol," lanjutnya. "Namun, ini berat, kau tahu."

Dan air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

Menepuk-nepuk bahu Kenta adalah batas maksimal keberanian Justin. Hal lain yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Kenta hanyalah mengucap kalimat "Aku tahu, Hyung" dan "Aku yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" berulang-ulang.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu menghentikan isakannya dan tertawa getir. "Sungguh memalukan rasanya seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun menangis dan ditenangkan oleh remaja yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya."

Justin tak menjawab. Hanya menampilkan senyum setengah dipaksakan. Dianggap sebagai anak kecil oleh orang yang disukai ternyata menyakitkan.

"Padahal dulu saat aku masih berumur dua belas tahun, ada seorang anak kecil, umurnya kira-kira baru lima tahun, dia memberitahuku bahwa. . . ."

". . . lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis."

.

.

.

Kenta mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Kau barusan bilang apa?"

Justin hendak mengulangi ucapannya saat Kenta menginterupsi. "Aku tidak paham bahasi Cina, pakailah bahasa Korea, setidaknya aku bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit."

Rupanya secara tidak sadar tadi Justin mengucapkannya dalam bahasa ibunya.

Menghela napas panjang, Justin pun mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kali ini menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis."

Raut muka Kenta berubah menjadi terkejut. "Bagaimana. . .bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah semua orang Cina beranggapan seperti itu?"

Justin tersenyum. "Bukan, Hyung. . . ." Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

". . . .akulah anak itu."

.

.

.

Mulut Kenta membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Justin, membuat Justin semakin gemas.

"K-kau anak itu? Benarkah?" tanyanya, masih tidak percaya.

Justin mengangguk yakin, menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pemuda itu menyuruh Justin berdiri. Selanjutnya dia memandang Justin dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Justin merasa pemandangan itu sangat lucu. Apalagi ketika Kenta mendongak untuk memandang wajah Justin. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tumbuh cepat sekali. Banyak yang berubah darimu, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu."

Justin tersenyum. "Hyung malah sebaliknya. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Kenta mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku juga bertambah tinggi."

Seulas senyum tetap tersungging di wajah Justin. "Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku sejak dulu Hyung tetap manis, baik hati, dan mengagumkan." Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Sayangnya sejak aku bertemu Hyung lagi. . .rasa kagumku menghilang."

Kernyit itu menghilang, digantikan oleh pilu. "Maksudmu, sejak aku berada di acara ini kau tidak pernah sekalipun kagum padaku?"

Justin menggeleng.

Kenta tertunduk lemas. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu."

.

.

.

Justin benci melihat Kenta bersedih. Namun dia harus mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya agar bisa mengatakannya. Dan dia akan mengatakannya saat ini, atau dia akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Rasa kagum itu memang hilang, Hyung. . ." mulainya, ". . .digantikan oleh perasaan suka."

Kenta mendongak, dan sekali lagi ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan itu tampak. Sebelah tangan Justin meraih rahang bawah Kenta dan mengatupkannya. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan bibir mereka dan mengecupnya singkat.

 **-END-**

Omake

Kenta terjaga di tengah malam, memandangi langit-langit kamar _dorm_ nya. Dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit insomnia. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Astaga, aku baru saja dicium oleh anak berumur lima belas tahun!"


End file.
